List of film crossovers
This is a list of film sequels that merge previously unconnected film series. Crossover series Multiple series which have a film which crossed over to create one series. The films are listed in the approximate order in which they were produced. ''Alien and Predator'' #''Alien'' (1979) #''Aliens'' (1986) #''Predator'' (1987) #''Predator 2'' (1990) #''Alien 3'' (1992) #''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997) #''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) (prequel to Alien, sequel to Predator 2) #''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) ''DC Animated Universe'' #''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) (TV) #''The Batman/Superman Movie'' (1997) (TV) #''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) (V) #''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) (TV) #''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) (V) #''Justice League: Secret Origins'' (2001) (TV) #''Justice League: The Darkest Time'' (2002) (TV) #''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) (V) #''Justice League: Starcrossed'' (2004) (TV) ''Godzilla'' & Other Toho Monsters #''Godzilla'' (1954) #''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) #''Rodan'' (1956) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1958) #''Mothra'' (1961) #''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1962) #''Atragon'' (1963) #''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) #''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) #''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) #''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (1965) #''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) #''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) #''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) #''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) #''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) #''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) #''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) #''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) #''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) #''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) #''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) #''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) #''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) #''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) #''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) #''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) #''Rebirth of Mothra III'' (1998) #''Godzilla'' (1998) #''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) #''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) ''Hanna-Barbera'' The Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters with Casper the Friendly Ghost #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (1964) #''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) #''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) (TV) #''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's Halloween Special'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) (TV) #''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) (TV) #''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) (TV) #''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1986) #''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) #''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) #''Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) #''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) #''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) #''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) #''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) #''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) (TV) #''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993) (TV) #''Yogi, the Easter Bear'' (1994) (TV) #''The Flintstones'' (1994) #''Arabian Nights'' (1994) #''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) (TV) #''Casper'' (1995) #''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) (V) #''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) (V) #''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) #''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) #''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) #''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) (V) #''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) (prequel) #''The Flintstones On the Rocks'' (2001) (TV) #''Casper's Halloween Christmas'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) #''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) #''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) #''Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) #''Casper's Scare School'' (2006)(V) #''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) #''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' (2008) #''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) #''Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins '' (2009) (TV) #''Yogi Bear'' (2011) #''The Jetsons'' (2012) Puppet Master vs. Dollman vs. Demonic Toys #''Puppet Master'' (1989) #''Puppet Master II'' (1991) #''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (1991) #''Dollman'' (1991) #''Demonic Toys'' (1992) #''Bad Channels'' (1992) #''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' (1993) (V) #''Puppet Master 4'' (1993) #''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (1994) #''Curse of the Puppet Master'' (1998) #''Retro Puppet Master'' (1999) #''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (2004) (V) #''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) ''Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys'' #''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) #''Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts'' (2000) (TV) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) #''The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) (TV) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) #''Rugrats Go Wild!'' (2003) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Snow White'' (2005) (V) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) (V) Universal Monsters Dracula/Frankenstein/The Wolf Man/The Invisible Man with Alvin and the Chipmunks #''Dracula'' (1931) #''Frankenstein'' (1931) #''The Invisible Man'' (1933) #''Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) #''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) #''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) #''The Invisible Man Returns'' (1940) #''The Invisible Woman'' (1940) #''The Wolf Man'' (1941) #''The Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) #''Invisible Agent'' (1942) #''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) #''Son of Dracula'' (1943) #''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) #''The Invisible Man's Revenge'' (1944) #''House of Dracula'' (1945) #''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948) #''Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man'' (1951) #''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (1999) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) (V) #''Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks'' (2004) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) Zatoichi, Yojimbo, and the One-Armed Swordsman #''Yojimbo'' (1961) #''Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Zoku Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kyojo-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kenka-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi senryo-kubi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi abare tako'' (1964) #''Zatoichi kessho-tabi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi sekisho-yaburi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi nidan-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi sakate-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi jigoku-tabi'' (1965) #''Zatoichi no uta ga kikoeru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi umi o wataru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi tekka-tabi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi royaburi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi chikemuri-kaido'' (1967) #''Dubei dao'' (1967) #''Zatoichi hatashijo'' (1968) #''Zatoichi kenka-daiko'' (1968) #''Du bei dao wang'' (1969) #''Zatoichi to Yojinbo'' (1970) #''Zatoichi abare-himatsuri'' (1970) #''Shin Zatoichi: Yabure! Tojin-ken'' (1971) #''Shin du bei dao'' (1971) #''Zatoichi goyo-tabi'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Oreta tsue'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Kasama no chimatsuri'' (1973) ''Jimmy Neutron'' & The Fairly OddParents #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) #''The Egg-pire Strikes Back'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abracatastrophe!'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical'' (2004) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'' (2006) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' (2006) #''Fairly Odd Baby'' (2007) ''Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street #Friday the 13th'' (1980) #''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) #''Friday the 13th Part 3'' (1982) #''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) #''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) #''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) #''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) #''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) #''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) #''Jason X'' (2002) #''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) #''Friday the 13th'' (2009) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) ''The Muppets'' & Sesame Street #''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) #''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) #''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) #''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) #''Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D (1991) #''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) #''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1997) #''Muppets From Space'' (1999) #''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) #''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) #''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2003) #''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) #''A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) Sequels that merge autonomous films Category:Continuity (fiction) F X